


Anniversaries

by EmmyGracey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGracey/pseuds/EmmyGracey
Summary: It's hard having the anniversary of both your brother's death and your country's destruction the day after your favorite person's birthday.





	Anniversaries

The first sign of dawn began to break through Wanda Maximoff’s window. It was faint, but just enough to gently rouse her from sleep.

She opened her eyes enough to see the subtle sunbeams glowing around her room, and registered the fact that it would be beautiful weather to celebrate Vision’s “birth” day. She smiled at the thought before she fell back asleep.

////

It was a few hours later when her alarm blared loudly throughout her room.

With a small groan Wanda turned over in bed and smacked it off before she stretched her arms above her head. The sun shone brightly through her window now and she thought again how lovely it was. Perfect for Vizh’s day.

But even with this day’s happy occasion, a sadness crept over Wanda. Yes, today was the anniversary of the day Vision was created, (well, awoken, really, she thought) but that also meant tomorrow was the anniversary of Pietro’s death. The anniversary of Sokovia’s destruction.

Tears began to well in Wanda’s eyes at the thought. Her face grew hot and she covered her eyes with her hands.

She blew out a shaky, frustrated breath. Her feelings were justifiable, she knew, but today was supposed to be a happy day. She was happy the team was celebrating Vision. She was most certainly happy that Vision was in her life. But the harsh reality of the next day loomed over her and the tears fell swiftly down her cheeks, dampening the soft pillow beneath her head.

She wiped the tears away, but they were quickly replaced with fresh hot ones.

An involuntary sob escaped her lips, a soft whimper followed, and she heard a gentle knock rasped on her bedroom door.

“Ms. Maximoff?”

Vision.

Wanda took a deep breath to steady her voice. She was quiet when she responded, “you can come in, Vizh.”

Vision entered her room, closing the door behind him with a soft ‘click’. The sight of Wanda curled up in bed with a tearstained face was not what he had expected.

“You had not yet arrived downstairs for the traditional morning meal and the team and I were getting worried. What, may I ask, is causing this alarming amount of distress for you, Wanda?”

Wanda turned in bed to face him. She patted the open area of her bed indicating for him to sit down beside her. He did so and a fleeting smile spread across her face.

“Happy birthday, Vision,” she told him.

Vision was taken aback, that was not what he thought she’d start off with. “Why, thank you, Wanda. You are very kind. But I’d still like to know what has upset you, if you wish to tell me.”

She nodded her head. “I’m just thinking about tomorrow.”

“Ahh,” Vision acknowledged. She didn’t have to say anymore. He remembered, then. He knew.

Wanda sat up, moving her pillow against her headboard so she could lean back on it.

“It’s hard for me, these two days. Today is a happy day, all about celebrating you, which I love. I love that you’re here with us.” She reached over and took one of his hands in hers. “I love that we celebrate you. But then tomorrow comes and I’m reminded of Pietro and Sokovia and that wound is reopened.”

Vision tilted his head in an inquisitive look. “You do not appear to be bleeding.”

Wanda laughed and patted his hand. “No, Vision, it’s a metaphor,” she explained gently. “It’s just a tough time for me, Vizh, that’s all. That’s why I was crying. I’m sorry.”

Vision shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Wanda. Your feelings are valid and easily understandable. If I can be of any emotional assistance to you over the next few days, please let me know.”

She squeezed his hand. “Thank you, Vision. I will.”  

“It would be my honor to help you in your time of need.” He lifted her hand up to brush his lips against her soft skin.

She smiled at the sweet gesture. “Thanks for checking on me, Vizh. I’m feeling better now. I can’t promise I’ll be okay all day, but I think I’d like to join everyone else for breakfast.”

“Very well. I do believe the team misses your company. They’ll be happy to know you’re alright.”

Vision rose from Wanda’s bed and walked to her closet. He retrieved a plush bathrobe from inside and walked back over to where she was still leaning in bed.

He offered his hand to her. “I am sure no one will mind if you are not yet dressed,” he comforted.

She smiled and took his hand, letting him gently guide her out of bed. When she was on her own two feet he held open her robe for her and she put it on gladly.

Once she tied it securely around her waist she wrapped her arms around Vision in a hug. She pressed her face into the soft fabric of his sweater, the firmness of his chest.

He let out a surprised noise at the initial contact but reciprocated the hug once he understood.

He realized that he would have been perfectly content to stay in that position all day.

“Thank you, Vision,” Wanda quoted again, her voice slightly muffled. “When Pietro died, it felt like a large part of me had died too, a part of me that I know will never be replaced. But you helped me heal as much as possible, even when I thought I never could at all. You are the best part of my life, Vision.”

“And you are the best part of mine, Wanda.”

Wanda moved away from Vision’s chest and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

She placed one hand on the side of Vision’s face and guided his head down toward hers. She lifted herself onto the tips of her toes to shorten the distance between them and their lips met.

It was only a brief meeting, but so many feelings were embedded in that one short kiss: Comfort, protectiveness, sympathy, gratefulness, understanding, _love_. It was almost overwhelming for the both of them.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other. A bashful giggle left Wanda.

“So, breakfast, Vizh?”

“Wanda, you know I do not eat, but yes. Breakfast.”

Vision gently took hold of Wanda’s hand and they headed out towards the kitchen.  

**Author's Note:**

> I recently remembered that Pietro's death and Sokovia's destruction and Vision's creation are only a day apart. I felt that it would be a really emotionally conflicting time for Wanda, and this story was born.


End file.
